Believe
by Elizabeth Barton
Summary: Growing up with a superheroe fanatic uncle can turn you into a fan too, maybe even a real hero if you train hard, for certain girl it will become more than just dreams when her world is in danger, certain team of superheroes will save her from something darker than school bullies and the truth will be revealed.
1. Let it All Go

**Hello fellas!**

**I bring you the next part of the Avengers Universe of fan fiction I'm writing about, this is a pre from Healing Wounds but a post from Something Loki Couldn't Take. I'm not gonna tell you anything about this one; you have to read on your own to understand the meaning of this story.**

**Remember like always review, I wont hurt you to write your comments, just don't forget be honest but polite, screaming that you don't like the fic won't help if you say it rudely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers they belong to Marvel, except my OC.**

* * *

_It was dark, _

_So dark she could barely reach to perceive a little beyond her outstretched hand, she could not remember how she had come to that place so dark but still get an idea of the situation, because of the familiarity of the place and this thing towards her._

_She let out a frustrated growl between her lips, felt the darkness enclosed around her body like a coat, raising one of her hands to touch her face and felt the rough fabric of clothes on her skin. Her eyes flew open as if by magic to the world around her._

_Everything was in ruins, suddenly the smell of smoke and destruction reached her nose, something like snow falling from the sky but with horror she discovered that the snowflakes were in fact ashes of the city, everything was in chaos. While trying to analyze the situation a figure become present before her, the realization of her own fear stretching its hands toward the scared human, this new being opened its mouth to say something…_

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

"Ahhh" she rose out of bed as driven by a spring with a hand on her chest feeling the last traces of fear in her racing heart, recognizing the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, she quickly discovered that she was back safe in the house of her uncle and that everything that she saw was all on her imagination.

Falling back heavily on the bed with one hand making a shield from the morning sun light that filtered through the closed drapes an into her eyes, she turned to the nightstand clock at her bedside…5:50 am.

"It was just a nightmare" she told herself trying to remove the last of it from her mind, finally standing up with tiredness, she decided instead to start the day before someone else do it for her and maybe moving on with her daily routine will help to erase the dream.

Opening the closet to pick a clean change of clothes to wear for the day, she watched with sleepy eyes glued to the photograph plastered on the door, a man about thirty and a half with almost a very, very short black hair and blue eyes was cheerful holding a shoulder of a younger version of herself that was watching at the floor with boredom with her pigtails shielding her face.

Her hand trailed around the edge of the man face with a nostalgic air, it have passed fifteen years since her uncle have been transferred to New York, since the day that picture have been taken and it still hurt to be left behind, even if he promised that one day he will definitely come back for her, and he did about a year and a half ago he comeback, but things weren't as she expect them to be, she remember the all to familiar pit in her stomach when a woman -Maria- have come and take her uncle in one of those very governmental black cars seven months ago.

The sudden ring of her cell phone drag her attention back to the nightstand, dumping herself on the bed she lifted the device smiling at the message in the screen.

_'Good morning Leah!_

_Get your ass moving if you don't want to be late for Valentines Day Fair, Alice is going to have your head if you don't arrive in time…so move it soldier_

_PD: I have a surprise for you on your closet don't forget to have a good time at the fair'_

She chuckle at the last sentence, her uncle love to call her soldier a lot, something to do with his job, though she never understand the meaning of the nickname, he worked as a detective in the NYPD, not the army.

The clock on the table beeped when it reach 6:00 am and she knew she was going to be late if she didn't get into the shower now, remembering about the surprise in her closet she walked back in to find a big brown box on the lowest drawer.

She picked it up and set it back down on her bed, with a shaky hand, slowly pulled away the cover white envelop was sitting on top of all the tissue paper. She open it to find two set of papers in it, Leah reached for the paper and felt the tick material of the thing as she lifted them up, they where a pair of movie tickets a note in between them read.

_'See you this afternoon'_

"Oh my god he is coming home" she squealed in delight putting the tickets back into the envelop, she take the tissue paper to reveal an expensive looking grey school messenger bag with pockets on the inside and the logo of an eagle engraved on the center and in the zipper. As Leah held it up at her eye level, it even felt expensive, and she felt about getting such a present from his uncle, she will have to talk him into not purchasing such objects for her, even if she love it, the man was already doing to much for her to even spoil the teen with this sort of presents. She felt a smile spread across her face as she looked down at the bag, well maybe she can keep it, her old one was getting...old

"Whoever said my uncle didn't care about me was so crazy" She said to herself putting the bag on the bed and picking up her old one to transfer all her stuff and even putting the tickets safely on the inside pockets of it "Now what clothes do I have to match this gorgeous bag and to use at the movies today?"

She padded to her closet again pushing her blouses, shirts and jeans on the rack, not having quite a fashion collection -she wasn't the type of girl who liked fashion anyway- and besides the bag was a neutral color, anything she wear will match perfectly with it, so she satisfied herself with a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt opting on putting on a black denim vest, the shoes where the easy part as she picked from only ten to eleven different shoes on her closet which mostly where flat shoes, tennis and boots all in the same darkish colors, so she settle with a pair of flat black booties with a ankle buckle.

It took her fifteen minutes to get herself showered and another fifteen to get dressed with her face make up with black liner and some plum lipstick, her red hair fixed up in a half ponytail with some curls falling freely on her shoulders.

From downstairs she picked up the noise of the school bus getting closer.

"Oh shit" she picked her new bag and the keys racing to the lobby "Shit, shit, shit"

The door was locked behind her as she waved to the driver to wait for her.

"I was suspecting you weren't going to make it Leanne" greet the female driver opening the door for her favorite student, the girl smiled at her, she plugged down on the front seat just behind the driver

"Hey Alice, sorry for the delay, mi uncle distracted me a little and I lost track of time"

Alice nodded putting the bus into motion, letting herself feel comfortable Leah realize the bus was quieter than usual an as she look around just found out like four to five other students around, mostly on schools events parents were invited to join in so great deal of bus kids where taken to school by them.

"Excited about the Valentines fair?" Alice looked at her through the rear mirror, only a shrug was showed from the teen "I hear someone important is going to make an appearance"

"Uhm…some billionaire guy, forgot his name, he is the sponsor of the whole fair, don't understand why a guy need to make such charity for a school that isn't in the map and if he is so rich why spend your money on school fairs?" answered Leah distractingly playing angry birds on her cell phone "I just want the day to be over, my uncle bought me tickets for the Batman movie premier this afternoon, I can't wait to get to see it"

"I bet your uncle would be there to catch up with you"

"Yeah, I hope so, he is a big super hero fan after all, specially for Captain America, he just drool over the guy like some fan girl, to bad the guy is just a myth, he is kinda cool" Alice chuckle at the commentary but didn't comment further as they arrived at school "See you later"

"Have a good day honey, say hello to your uncle for me!"

"Will do" Leah screamed back getting to the back of the building were the fair was held, the place was a mess of music and games noises, different types of food smells and the chatter of the hundreds of students having fun on the various stands displayed along the football field and the courtyard of the school.

She just walked along the stands watching with curiosity at the games displayed, a lot of students where crowded along the darting place obviously it was the hot spot of the fair so she opted for avoiding the place, she wasn't the cold stone girl but giving her past experience with High school she preferred to maintain distance.

"Ruining everyone's special time already Mia?" hissed a female voice followed by a collective giggle of other two voices

"Look Brittany I didn't came here to be humiliated by you, okay? I just want to have fun like everyone else"

The blond cheerleader smile grew wicker as the response, flicking her hair behind her shoulder glaring at the girl in front of her.

"Better try to have fun at the circus; the other **freaks** are missing you"

"No offense, but _really_" Leanne was the one with the amusement look now "That's the best you come up with…god you're getting old Brittany like your jokes"

She tried to pass her but one of the other cheerleaders stop her, again Leah move to pass the new obstacle but was stopped.

"Get out of my way Ashley" she really didn't want to fight, I someone caught her, it will definitely be a school detention and she have plans that didn't needed to be postponed

"Make me" Ashley pushed her by the shoulders with enough force to make Leanne step back a little dropping her bag to the ground

"Everything okay in here?" one of the few security guards appear behind Leanne, making her froze in her spot, Brittany and the other girls smiled innocently

"Oh yes, our friend is kinda clumsy almost fall but nothing happen, she is fine, right?"

"Uhm…yeah…I just slipped, wet grass"

The guard smiled nodding he understand but didn't move from his spot; Leanne was growing anxious by the minute and the cheerleaders were getting annoyed.

"Why don't you three go ahead, will catch up with you later, I need to sit for a second" she offered with a fake friendly tone, Brittany glare at her for the sudden cut on her entertainment but snapped her fingers for the other two to follow disappearing in the mass of people.

"Are you really okay miss?"

"Yes, don't worry, the hot weather is getting on my brain, I didn't see were I was stepping" Leanne attempt to pick her bag up but the guard, who was pretty young by the way, lifted it for her, she smiled a thank you watching him closely, it was a mechanism she have to get a look at the people around her to always know what she was dealing with and this guy…he wasn't the normal security guard.

He have sandy blond hair combed a little to the side, in an old fashion but cute way, his eyes where a deep blue like sapphire blue with kindness on them, slightly tan skin over the well build muscles on his arms, his uniform wore impeccable over his body.

"Would you like me to get you a bottle of water, it will do you well" he offered politely pointing at the soda fountain three stands away. Leanne nodded involuntary finally taking her bag from his hands, in the same unconscious way, she follow him to the stand "Can I have a bottle of fresh water please"

The vendor nodded putting the wanted object on the table for Leanne to pick it up with a shy thank you, to both the guard and the stand man. Both smiled back at her in a welcoming way.

"I should get going now, lots of things to do…games to play, you know...uhm thanks" she trailed over her words stepping back, she turned and dashed in the mess of people

"Be careful" yelled the guard and she just put a thumps up disappearing in the crow of people, the guard turned to the stand man, putting a finger on his left ear activating the little device in it "The target has been spotted heading south, stay back and wait for my signal"

"Do you think she will manage to get to the mall before 'they' try something?" asked the water vendor sheepylish

"We better hope that she does Bruce, if not we will be in serious trouble" answer the guard training his eyes on the podium ahead, the noise of rock music suddenly blaring off

"Well Steve, you better get ready, the show is about to start"

Steve nodded, looking back at the spot where Leanne have disappear he walked in the opposite direction.

Their mission was just starting…

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	2. The Life that You Know

**Finally the Avengers will make their official appearance on this story and their reveal why they want Leanne and what their real mission is, also a little Clintasha in this fanfic.**

**Also to all the people who are following or have favorite this story I am most grateful, love you guys!**

**Special thanks to those who review the last chapter: **_Jane S. Winchester_

**I want to apologize in advance for this chapter, the story might be a little confusing, but maybe is just me.**

**Disclaimer: the characters here mentioned doesn't belong to me, they are own by Marvel and Stan Lee, only the OC are mine. (Obviously).**

* * *

"Explain me again why do I have to do this?" He was sitting inside a black Hyundai Equus looking at his companion with sarcasm and boredom, five hours of plane time and no sleep could do that to you

"You're the only one who can pull this off Stark, we weren't allowed to enter the area unless we were family of one of the students or guest, sadly we are neither, you're the fucking sponsor, they didn't argue about you going in and getting us in the invitation" replied the red haired female staring out of the window

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forgot about it" Tony answer flatly pushing his sunglasses up on his nose "I bet bird boy didn't take it so well when you were to make me company again as my assistant, I know Pep didn't mind"

"I can take care of myself and handle you at the same time; Clint knows that and is not like we're dating or something"

"Yeah or something"

Natasha glare at him with a sharp glance and Tony smiled back at her with innocence, the spy wasn't in the mood to deal with Stark's withy mouth, this was after all, Clint's first day back on the field and she was worried, after the Loki incident they give the resident archer a leave license for a month until they we're sure he was fine enough be on the field. Obviously with the team support, Clint had managed to surpass all SHIELD expectatives on him and was back into action.

Still the team was worried over him all the time, and normally she will have take them out and away from her partner, she have learn to trust Clint's and her own safety to the team, they were the family she always wished to have and knew that Clint feel the same, he was safe in the Avengers hands.

"Just focus on get this done or Fury's gonna have our assess with Phil's help" answer Natasha pulling at her blouse to distract herself

"Yeah, I doubt Phil is gonna try something on us, this whole thing is his fault, SHIELD really do a shitty job trying to cover this thing up, besides I though emotions were forbidden with you agents, so why the hell did Fury let this happen?"

"Don't know, don't care, we are one step of catching one of the most wanted men in the world and if this girl is going to help us do it, then maybe we shouldn't be questioning why she is still free and do our damns jobs"

The car has just stopped outside a large beige building with a blue flag that stated Allentown High.

They where a lot of people going on and off around them, music was blaring at the background and the noises of cheering were what followed their exit of the car.

"Okay then, lets get this done" whisper Tony putting on his usual million dollar smile as he walked inside the place followed close by Natasha, who was using the genius body to cover herself, her hand went to the cell phone in her grasp.

"Okay, Tony and I are getting in now, what's the report?"

**_"Thor is waiting at the parking lot ready to move in case is necessary"_**replied a male voice over her comm. **"****_I just saw Steve and Bruce with the target five minutes ago, I'm following her now"_**

"Copy that Hawkeye, keep and eye on her and try not to fall from the roof"

**_"Like always so supportive Widow"_**

Natasha smiled within herself at the professional tone hidden behind Clint's words, she knew he was ready to get this done and take his spot as one of the Avengers wherever the Council like it or not.

**_"We got a problem_**_"_ Clint warned a minute later, she can hear in his voice he was running, maybe getting down of his spot **"****_Steve! She is in trouble!"_**

**_"I'm on it"_** answer the Captain looking over the crow of people, she have take the direction to the game stand but he cannot see her **"****_Hawkeye where is she?"_**

**_"Behind the ring tossing stand, some guy is trying to take advantage of her and… holy shit! That's gotta hurt_****" **the mocking tone on Clint sent Steve's running another notch up and the tension to build in the rest of the Avengers as they waited for the Hawk report, which wasn't what they where expecting **"****_atta girl"_**

"What's going on?" asked Natasha hiding herself completely behind Tony, two collectives chuckles was her only answer and she immediately recognize them as Steve and Clint "Can anyone include us in the joke too?"

**_"Let's just say we're not dealing with our an average teenager"_** replied Steve amused not bothering to look back at the stand Clint have mentioned their target was, they have a girl to catch.

* * *

Leanne glanced at her watch for what might be the hundred time during the small period of two hours and a half. It wasn't like she didn't like the fair, but the excitement of seen her Uncle was driving her crazy.

_"Try to have some fun"_ he has said on his message and she definitely was trying: Hard. But people weren't just very fond onto letting her have a good time with them, usually tend to happen when the queen bitch of school pass the rumor of your freaky situation making you look like queen freak.

"Whoa, I'm sorry" Leanne bumped directly into some other guy while looking over her shoulder to make sure the cute guard wasn't following her, brushing her bangs aside to see who she have bumped, the though _'please earth swallow me'_ pass in her mind

"Oh, hey Leah, enjoying the fair?"

"Michael Hi…uhm…yeah little bit" she dropped her eyes to the ground feel his hazel eyes bored into her skull, he was the only guy in school that show some sort gentle attention towards her.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm awesome"

"You didn't call me last night, I was surprise, did I bored you the other day?" That make her head pop up again, Leanne shook her head

"No, of course not, it was a wonderful evening and the dinner was delightful, I just been busy lately, been a sophomore is harder than I expected and I take extra classes this semester to release some of the tension for next year and my Uncle just wanted me to take gymnastics too so I kinda make time in my agenda to do _that_"

"You're a very smart and beautiful girl" he whisper looking at her green eyes, Leanne can feel the color rising up on her cheeks as she smiled a little to shy

"Thank you, you're very sweet"

"Everything for my girl" he leaned over grabbing her chin, their lips connected instantly at the same time Mike's hand reached over her back, sending Leanne on panic mode; she took a step back trying to run only to stumble against the back of some stand so she opted on pushing him away

"What are you doing?"

"Its okay Leah, relax" he pushed her against the wall again going over to kiss her, she started struggling, landing a punch on his chest

"No Mike stop, don't, I don't want to do this" suddenly the spirit of anger rise in her, Leanne lifted her knee up connecting with his private parts, Michael crumble to the ground groaning loudly "You're an asshole"

She past over him, for the third time in that day running in between the people, Leah heard his scream of anger and frustration, but was to troubled with a fight against her tears that she ignored it.

Screw the fair; she was going to see her Uncle…**right now!**

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT…**


	3. Just to Bring Them Down Alive

**Today's chapter will be the beginning of the action, sorry for the fans of Tony, Bruce and Thor, maybe Natasha too, but I just watched Captain America: The First Avenger and got inspired on Steve, and you all remember Clint is my favorite so…oh another thing Phil will be making his appearance in this chapter so enjoy, yeah no death Phil, isn't it awesome?.**

**Also to all the people who are following or have favorite this story I am most grateful, love you guys!**

**Special thanks to those who review the last chapter: **_Jane S. Winchester _**and**_ Slightly Crazy Author _

**Disclaimer: the characters here mentioned doesn't belong to me, they are own by Marvel and Stan Lee, only the OC are mine.**

* * *

He was angry, hungry and tired as hell.

Their '_simple_' mission, as Tony have so kindly pointed out, have become a fuck up plan to save their target from highly pay and heavily trained assassins that wanted nothing more but to kidnap the girl and kill whoever get in their way.

**_"Hawkeye, what's your position?"_** Oh he have forgotten Steve was in the same boat as him

"I have just arrive at the mall, I got eyes on the target"

**_"Copy that I will be there in about six to ten minutes, don't get her out of your sight!"_**

"Yeah easy said than done" Clint mumble to himself pulling his hands on his leather jacket pocket and walked into the space full mall, well it was more like a big plaza with stores filled up everywhere you look, except up, which was what Clint was looking right now through his sunglasses, various roofs proven to seem a very good hiding place for the sniper to use, but giving the proximity of the target, he was stuck in the ground shadowing her from a safe distant.

Of course the archer was a master into been another face in the crow, he was certain his outfit although a little out of place would hide him from his enemies eyes and make himself forgettable among the people lurking around. He wished to have his bow and felt the weight of his quiver on his back but Clint wasn't a magician, he couldn't hide those things from peoples eyes, that could gave away his location in an instant.

So now here he was sitting at the edge of a fountain, looking somehow amazed to the teenage girl pacing two and a half stores away from him.

Clint have to force himself to not look at her directly, but it was hard, the familiarity on the target to certain person he knew was to much, starting with the red hair, it wasn't as bright and fiery as Natasha's but still it pop on the place, her body was slim and curved like any other girl her age will have at this point but it matches with the Widow form too and the eyes, although not a emerald green, were still green a lighter color but still.

**_"Hawkeye are you still there?"_** He didn't realize Steve was talking to him until he shook his head to erase the though out of his head.

"What's up Cap?"

* * *

"I pegged half dozen enemies heading your way up of the side east entrance of the mall, just in between the food court and the arcade" reported Steve, he was also blend on the customers of the place, pretending he was talking on his cell phone as Natasha have teach him to do, a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses hide his famous face of curious eyes "They are not exactly hiding themselves, they look like FBI agents. Either way we're dealing with amateurs or they have a plan we haven't see"

**_"Oh, come on Cap, amateurs? I would have used the word _****idiots****_ if you ask me?"_**

"Well I wasn't asking" Steve grunted, it was hard to keep with this new side of Clint, well according to Natasha, that was normal Clint, and Steve was sure he didn't like it, the guy was very chatty, a joker and tend to annoy people, just like Tony but without the self centered personality.

**_"Just ignore him Rogers, I can't promise you he will shut up, but it will force him to focus on the mission and stop been an ass"_** the voice of Natasha floated on the comm. Line and Steve couldn't help but smile at the scoff of annoyance from the archer "**_Stark is almost on the end of his self centered speech, we will be moving on twenty"_**

"Roger that Widow, tell Thor to meet us here at the mall and don't forget to bring Banner along with you guys"

**_"No worries Steve, I'm already beside Natasha"_** replied Bruce, Steve can imagine the smile on his face watching Stark make a fool of himself without anyone really noticing.

**_"Not to interrupt your awesome chat but wasn't there a half dozen man wanting to kidnap our target?"_** stated Clint over his earpiece and Steve suddenly remember about them, just as he turn around he spotted only three tugs standing a few steps away from him, but where was the other half?

"Oh no" whisper the Captain looking frantically all around him to spot the other three but come out empty "I lost visual on three of them, Hawkeye get ready they are probably around or near you right now"

* * *

"Fan fucking tastic" hissed Clint standing up from his spot, the teen was still pacing around the front of the movie theater checking her watch now and again, he checked his out of reflex, it was pass two of the afternoon "I'm moving in guys"

**_"Barton stand down" _**it was the voice of Phil that give the order and Clint froze on his spot, the handler was suppose to be waiting for their return back at the Helicarrier with the addition of not hearing their comm. Lines

"Coulson? You shouldn't be in the mission"

**_"Remember what I told you about defensive, be the defense, let them think they have the girl and then attack"_**

Defense…right

Clint bring his left hand to rest on his jacket pocket feeling the weight of the gun on his hip, he decide that if he was going to work on the last second, find his prey was going to be necessary to calculate their moves.

Making proud of his name, he scanned the crow of people, taking turns to keep and eye on the girl, the mall was getting more alive as the time passed by making it a little difficult for him, he was suppose to be on the damn rooftop that could make it all easy.

He didn't have much time to fight with the though a scream ran in the air followed by a gun shot.

**_"Clint!"_** Natasha's tone was worrisome, and make the avengers skin jump when there was no immediate answer from the archer but a second shot that ring on their ears.

Barton turned around to see his target ducking under a table near the coffee shop, he duck too, using the fountain as a barrier, he spot one of the enemies standing opposite to the same fountain, doing a kick swept on the people, probably looking for him or another one of the avengers.

Pulling his gun out Clint turned around hearing Natasha's scream over his earpiece.

"I'm fine, they using the gun fire to distract the police and the crow from the real issue, its kinda smart in a way, who will look for a missing girl in a fire fight" he explained when the noise of sirens filled his background "Most of the people have been force to the ground, if I make a move towards the target they will see me instantly"

**_"Take advantage of their strategy and the fact that they don't know who you are yet" _**Phil advised tone light making Clint huff, again the thought _'easy said than done'_ pass on his mind, but he have to give it a try, every fucking time Coulson told him to do something it was usually the right plan to take.

So he fire, twice at the sky above him and caught sight of the other two guys looking at the source of the noise, the third was probably doing the same behind him and that was all Clint needed, he shot this time at the third guy over his shoulder.

He brought himself into action, jumping to his feet's, he dash towards the target when the sound of gunfire ripped through the air. He ducked instinctively but didn't stop, he fired at the second guy that was growing closer him and spun to find cover behind a pillar two meters from the coffee shop.

It was then that he saw another trio of man coming from behind the movie alley, they we're running towards the target not really interest in him, probably thinking that four of them could subdue him before he reached the girl…big mistake.

His eyes darkened, back again he turn out from behind his pillar and killed two of the four guys with the same bullet watching the other two duck behind another store.

"HAWKEYE!" He picked the voice of Steve running towards him opposite to where the tugs stand putting Clint and their target in between, he was fully suited now in his Captain America and his shield was hanging from his back as he stop to check on his teammate.

The archer nodded at the Captain in an _'its fine'_ fashion but the look on Steve told him something wasn't right.

**_"Barton the target is on the move"_** it was the voice of Tony, it sounded different, probably with the fact that the man was already on his suit flying to the mall…have twenty minutes really passed already

"Fuck, Rogers cover me; I'm going after her" a nod from Steve and Clint saw the shield flying towards the tugs forcing them to stay down, he took that as he cue to move to where his tracker told him their target have fled, three other dots show him that their enemy was already close behind her "Nat meet me at the north east side and prepare for a quick run, we'll be coming out hot"

**_"Negative Hawkeye, take target to the south west, there is an escape route that will bring you to safety, use the Black Widow as a detour for the enemies" _**order Phil from his place back at the HQ "**_Romanoff don't let the Hulk out, make Banner wait for you at pick up point B and use Thor and Stark to back you up, Rogers keep Barton and the target safe"_**

A chorus of _'copy that'_ where his response as he listened to the few avengers positioned themselves where order to.

Clint turned in a corner spotting the girl down in the ground, struggling against one of the tugs, he fire as he moved hitting the man square in the head and the other two where forced into action, neither side wanting to shot the girl let the guns out of the fight.

One lashed out loosely with his left fist. Clint, as expected, ducked away, the next swing was hard and tight, a perfect hook. Clint ducked again, twisting to avoid the second strike headed for his ribs. By then, One's right fist was jabbing back towards his face. Clint spun, dodging the blow before it could land and bringing his elbow hard into the man's sternum. He was spinning again, away this time, before the guy could retaliate. The man spit angrily at the ground and proceed to pursued him, this time swinging with his right fist.

Clint ducked, rising again to see the guy spinning into a high kick. He leaned backwards, feeling the air shift in front of him as the leg passed an inch in front of his nose. As soon as the limb cleared his chest, Clint threw his hands backwards, launching his body to follow into a back handspring, landing lightly on his feet after the flip.

The guy glared.

Clint smirked.

The Second tug used that moment to move from his left, he came to fast towards him and Clint got ready to stop him when the first guy lashed to, they were coming in hot and at the exact same time, but before Clint could think of a way to stop both attacks someone else lashed out to the first guy.

Clint ducked under a right hook that the second tug felt swing a little wide and use the momentum to attack the guy landing a fist to the ribs hearing it crack at least one from the hit. Clint was out of reach before the man had even fully absorbed the blow and shot at him.

When he turned around Clint eyes widened, the other tug was flying over a body and into the ground on his back, probably to wounded to stand and above him, the girl was breathing harshly over her nose.

"Who the hell are you?" She spited blanding a staff on her hand Clint didn't knew where she have produced

"Its okay, I'm here to help you"

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT…**

**Just a little something, I have made a presentation of Leanne. It's in my Deviant Art and its called Team Romanoff.**

**The link is on my profile, check it out!**


	4. And You Still Came Back for Me

**Well hello everyone.**

** I got to say thanks to **_Jane S. Winchester_** for their reviews, you guys are awesome, also to all the people who are following or have favorite this story, love you guys!**

**Okay so we have another notice today, if any of you stumble across a familiar scene on this chapter, probably at the end of it, let's just say I have watched Bourne Legacy every single day so, basically Renner is my inspiration today.**

**For those who haven't seen the image I upload of Leanne on my Deviant Art, the actress I choose to play her role (just for fun) is Emma Stone.**

**Disclaimer: the characters here mentioned doesn't belong to me, they are own by Marvel and Stan Lee, only the OC are mine.**

* * *

"I said who the hell are you!?" Leah repeated holding her ground in a stand of defiance, it was not really the reaction Clint was expecting from her, and still there was something else behind her angry question.

The archer was a master at reading people, heck that is part of his job description and in that precise moment, as he risk a couple of seconds to look, really look at the teen, he saw the real feeling behind her. Clint can see right trough her act, the tremor of fear and confusion running up and down her body, the shaking hand that hold the staff and the paleness on her skin that contrasted with the red on her hair.

He pulled his hands up in surrender, showing her the gun at all times so she can see he didn't have any bad intention, which actually he didn't, not against her and not at the moment.

"Its okay Leanne, my name is Barton, your uncle send me and my team to protect you, there are some mans that want to harm you, I'm here to stop that" he explained slowly and calmly, she took a step back from him, rage suddenly filling her eyes

"You're lying! Where is my uncle and what do you really want?"

"Look we don't have the time to play the trusting game right now, got it? They're coming fast, heavily armed and with intentions to hurt you, or worse" Clint hissed taking a step closer to her "You wanna live? Your only option is coming with me; some bad guy wants something from your uncle and its planning on using you as leverage and I cannot afford that"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked lowering her weapon not tearing her eyes off the archer.

Clint chuckle

"For one I just kill one of the guys that wanted to kidnap you and two the second one is running away probably to tell the others where you are"

Leanne turned to catch the guy limping around the corner from where she have just came from, the sound of gunfire was getting closer to their location and she knew trusting this guy was her only option of getting out or to get herself into more trouble, the second option seem more possible even with the trust air around Barton.

Leanne stared at him from head to toe and vice versa, her gaze measuring the guy, trying to find a clue, a light, something that could tell her that he was lying, but she found none. Suddenly the thought '_eyes are the windows to the soul'_ popped in her head and she follow the line of his chest up to his face until both locked eyes.

"So What's the plan?" she asked into the thin air and Clint eyebrows shut up in surprise, she have take the decision faster than he expected, and he was grateful…surprise, but grateful

"Come on follow me, do whatever I tell you to do, no questions" Clint took the gun from the fallen tug and check on the ammo, he activated his earpiece again "This is Hawkeye, I got the target where moving in onto exit point B, I need someone to back me up, does anyone copy?"

**_"Copy that Hawkeye, the Captain is going to meet you halfway to pick up point and Stark is on his way to your location" _**answer Phil over the line knowing the rest of the team was hearing too "**_Doctor Banner is waiting for you there in case medical attention is required"_**

"Where's Black Widow and Thor?" His voice have pass the calm tone, he make a sign to the girl who stopped moving as Clint pointed out. He peered around a corner, to come face to face with two other tugs scanning the area.

**_"Well by the big thunderous sound I bet Thor is not far away from me and giving the fact that I can read your heat signature, then he is not to far away, he stumble across some more evil guys on the way" _**answer Tony a little out of air, and Clint knew the guy was maybe doing more than enough to keep his ass save, hell the whole team was doing a lot more than usual just to get the archer a safe path out of there with the target.

**_"I'm on my way to you, if we are gonna pull a con on this guys it have to look real"_** filled in Natasha, Clint leaned against the wall, and he shook his head smiling.

"Smart as always Widow, see you in ten" he left his comm. Line open just in case and grab Leanne's shaking arm and started taking her towards their exit "Do you have any idea why this guys may want from your uncle?"

"I don't…not really, he is a detective in New York, there can be probably at lot of reasons, god I didn't even knew someone wanted to kill him much less use me to get to him" she replied stumbling over her steps trying to keep up with the guy, apparently they didn't have the time to be polite either.

Gunfire started again behind them and one single bullet crash in the wall just above Clint's head.

"Fuck they scanned the area faster than I thought" mumble Clint shoving the girl against a store wall, both kneeling down on the ground, he pulled Leanne against his chest, her head hiding in the base of his neck. As they ducked a little closer near the corner, Clint pull out one of his guns and retaliated with a couple of shots of his own, the girl covering her ears let out a whimpering sound that made Clint worried

"Are you hurt?" He yelled over the noise of guns and screams, she shook her head, but Clint can feel her shaking against his body, he tried to maintain focus on his enemies and the unfriendly fire

"Why can they leave me alone?!" she pleaded loud enough for the archer to catch and he felt bad about her, it wasn't her fault, it was just bad luck working major time on her, if they weren't in any different situation Clint may have feel related to the girl.

"Leanne pay close attention to me, okay?" He felt the nod against his shoulder again and the sound of gunfire ceased a moment "No matter _what_, I will keep you safe, but you gotta trust in me…do you trust me?"

Leah lifted her head of its resting place on his right shoulder to stare into the stormy blue eyes of Clint, he wont give up on her she knew that, there's determination set on his eyes, but also fear, he is truly in all honesty worried about her well being and Leanne is suddenly aware of that, but the guilt in his eyes was to overwhelming, and she can feel him become more like a friend rather than the suppose stranger she have met a couple of minutes before, Leah knew deep down that she really already trust him with all her soul.

"Yes I trust you"

His lips quirked in a small smile, he pull out the other gun from its resting place nudging her with his body to shield behind him.

"Alright, this guys want a fight, they will get one" he whisper to himself, in his mind he have already made a map of the plaza they where in and the position they have in contrast with their enemies, he knew where they were standing, calculating the range between himself and his targets took less than a second and he lashed, shooting back and fort until the enemy fire ceased and bodies lay scattered on the ground "Go, go, go"

They spun into action again, Leanne was sure now that all this was going to end badly for someone, a nagging feeling was growing on her gut and she stared at the back of Clint's head for some sort of comfort, but the archer just keep on running dragging her along on the journey.

"Barton to your left!"

Another shot was fired…

Time seems to freeze for a second…

A Bullet suddenly impact in flesh…

And then Clint stumbles to the ground…

"Oh my god" Leanne was kneeling beside the archer watching blood seeping out of his left side just below his ribcage and she pressed her hands on the wound forcing a grimace from the injured avenger "I'm so sorry, this is my fault"

A noise behind her got Leanne's attention an she saw the body of the shooter falling to the ground with a pained yelp and standing behind him was some sort of android painted in red and gold with a light circle on the chest.

Tony lift his face plate and was on the other side of Clint in two strides, ignoring the girl for a second he tilted the archer's head towards him.

"Damn it Kid, give a guy a break here" Clint glared at him "How bad is it?"

"I can handle it" replied the younger avenger pushing himself to a sitting position, this action force Leanne to let go of the wound and blood started to pool down again, Clint knew he couldn't make it to the safe point with the girl and the enemy so close in his tail "What worries me is you, can you handle been bait for a little while?"

"Bait?" repeated Tony with a little worried expression attached on his face, the look on the archer's eyes was not good "Oh you got to be shitting me!, you want me to be your back up…that's your fucking job kiddo, besides I'm not good at it"

"Your good at dragging attention to yourself Stark, you would be okay, got your armor after all" Clint patted the metallic arm and tinted some of it with blood, Tony stare at the red liquid imprint on his armor and then back at Clint

"Make sure you get to Banner in one piece or else Romanoff is gonna have both our asses, got it?" warned the Iron Man standing up, Tony offered his hand to the archer who gratefully took it, levering himself of the ground

"See you in hell" Clint grunted and Tony took his quo to lift of the ground and fly towards the direction the enemy was, the archer putt one hand on his bloody wound and the other on his earpiece "Hawkeye to Black Widow, are you there Widow?"

**_"I'm here Hawk, what is it?"_**

Clint leaned against the wall, offering a reassuring smile to Leanne, the girl was pale and her hands where coated in blood, his blood.

"I got Stark go in south east, he is gonna play bait, he didn't took it very well"

**_"Great, I will pick his sorry ass and pull on the decoy" _**he couldn't see her, but Clint can bet the red haired wasn't happy to play with Stark, after all this time they didn't really get along at all "**_Thor can you help me over the big fountain place, we need to keep a clear path for Hawkeye"_**

**_"I understand Lady Natasha, I will aid you on this fountain place" _**boomed Thor spinning his hammer

**_"Barton how can I help you?"_** Steve asked, he jammed his knee in one of the tugs stomach with lightning speed and with the same brutal force bring his fist down on the back of his head bringing the guy unconscious.

"I know this go against your morality Captain, but can you steal a ride for us? I don't think making the girl run to the pick up point is a great safety idea, if you catch my drift"

**_"Your what?" _**

Now Clint rolled his eyes, they didn't have time to explain the good old Captain the meaning of his last sentence, they where running out of time

"Look, just can you get us the car, yes or no?"

**_"Meet me at the exit you and Natasha had pointed out first, I will have the ride ready"_** answered Steve taking on the advantage of Thor's distraction to slip out of the battle field, stealing wasn't on his moral instincts but this time the mission required and Steve was sure he could just return the car after they disposed of his need.

"Okay Leanne we need to go now" he whispered to the girl stepping away from the wall, he swayed on his feet; luckily the girl was there to take a hold of his arm

"I really don't think you are in the condition to do this" she replied, Clint nodded, the girl was right, he needed something to help him get this stupid mission done before he ended up killing the girl and himself "I know where we can get something to help you get to your friends"

Leanne was the one now pulling the archer among the endless paths of the small plaza, Clint followed her numbly, he have read enough on the girl to know she was actually and successfully helping him, for her own of his own good, he really didn't want to ask.

"Oh you got to be joking" she have lead him back to where the movie theater was, until now Clint noticed the small motorcycle shop that run a couple of stores away from the place "Is this for real?"

He pull himself away from Leanne an towards the closest one, a beautiful grey Ducati Panigale and the keys where in it, who ever owned the place have forgot to pull the keys out on his rush to escape the fire fight, just what Clint needed.

"Have you ever ride on one of this before?" he asked passing his left leg over the seat, starting the ignition as Leanne grabbed a helmet from another abandon bike, she shook her head at his question watching as Clint searched on his jacket inside pocket for the forgotten sunglasses "Hang on tight and follow me, okay? Stay with me"

Leanne tangle her hands over his waist also using her left one to make pressure on his still bleeding wound, he smiled back at her over his shoulder in a thanks manner, the yells of various men soon started to fill they background, they have been spotted.

"Seriously guys…brace yourselves, we are coming out HOT!" he warned over the earpiece before stepping on the pedal, he could feel Leanne's hand making more pressure on his body and he let out another grimace, this ride was going to be the hardest one of his life. For Clint and Leanne the real race to save their lives have just started.

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT…**


	5. Everything is Going to Be Alright

**Well hello everyone, I got to say thanks to you guys, you're awesome, all the people who are following or have favorite this story, love you guys!**

**Special thanks to those who review the last chapter: **_Jane S. Winchester_

**This is when the bad guy will make a shadow appearance and the mysterious uncle of Leanne will be revealed, lies, fights and total teen drama coming up ahead, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!.**

**Also I throw some Russian sentence in there, I warn you I use the Google translator so it may be not the accurate translation, I apologize to all of those who know Russian.**

**Disclaimer: the characters here mentioned doesn't belong to me, they are own by Marvel and Stan Lee, only the OC are mine.**

* * *

"Sir we got a problem" yelled a woman over her shoulder not tearing her eyes of the computer screen, a video feed of the traffic cams was downloading slowly to it, but still the image of their target sitting on a bike racing away from the plaza was something they couldn't miss

"What do we got?" a man in his mid fifties with salted grey hair combed to the back and the most cold stone blue eyes possible stared at his subordinated impatiently

"The girl have just leave the plaza area with what seems to be an Avenger, if the cameras are correct and our Intel is accurate, the Avenger is none other than Hawkeye" explain the soldier woman showing the images along side the information they have to his boss, the glint of anger on the older man shifted to a one of devilish joy

"Well, looks like the Avengers have entered the scene sooner than expected" he whispered to himself straitening up "do we have a visual on the other Avengers?"

"Some of them sir, The Iron Man and Thor are still within the plaza radius and one of the cameras show the Captain America is getting closer to the target but we lost him after the girl left the plaza, we doesn't have anything on the Hulk or the Black Widow"

"Don't let the girl out of your sight I want her alive, Iron Man and Thor must be subdued but not kill, I want Hawkeye and Captain America capture" he ordered turning around to leave the small room "Kill Black Widow on sight"

* * *

The screech of tires against pavement was the only warning a young couple got to jump out of the way of the grey motorcycle before been hit, they heard the _'sorry'_ of the guy driving before said bike take a turn in the corner an disappear of their eyes.

"Are you sure you know how to ride this thing?!" Leanne yelled over the noise of the traffic and the motor of their transport, a snarky smirk was her reply over the mirrors, her hand immediately slipping more firmly over his waist and Clint grunted at the pressure on his wound, still he didn't comment anything further when he take a dangerous turn on the wrong side of the road.

He pulled up on the sidewalk again and apologize at least three other times to the people he almost run over.

"I feared that" the girl answer herself.

Clint snorted gaining more speed when he watched on the corner of the rear mirror a black jeep following their every move from a couple of cars down, he moved in between cars and alleys to lose his persecutors but they were always there.

"Cap, where are you?" Clint whispered knowing that the com link will pick up his voice and drifted it perfectly to his leader, from one of the alleys, the Hawk eyes spotted a silver Nissan Sentra moving at an unusual speed, but it was the bright blue outfit and blond hair inside the car that pick up his interest. Steve was on his way.

"_**I got visual on you Hawkeye, but there are three cars on your tail"**_ Steve replied turning on a street to try and get closer to his teammate, a flare of bullets fly pass his door stopping his attempt _**"Two of them caught me, I cannot reach you without initiating an attack, you and the girl are to exposed to the bullets!, we need a new plan"**_

"Stark what the hell happen with the distraction?" Clint snapped angrily turning over another alley, a shower of glass and small rocks fall on them when bullets ripped the near building and Leanne yelped in surprise "Stark!"

"_**Is not my fault, the spider chick is gone" **_Tony replied flying over the buildings trying to find any sign of his younger teammate and their leader

"What do you mean '_gone_'?" yelled both Captain and Hawk slightly nervous at the news, Natasha was nothing like that, she would never leave them to their own devices in such dangerous situation, much less leave Clint in the middle of the cross fire, there's gotta be a really good reason or really bad news

"_**Gone, disappear, left, abandon, vanished in the thin air, pick one word you like" **_hissed the Iron Man passing over their pick up point to see if Natasha was there, only sign of life came from Banner and the SHIELD junior agents, not Romanoff _**"I lost her sign near the pick up point, but Banner said she is not there and her comm. Line is down, JARVIS is trying to reboot her signal but somehow its blocked from us"**_

"_**This thing is getting more difficult by the minute" **_Steve commented when another spray of bullets caressed his car in what would be his next attempt to reach his teammate

"Cap stop trying to reach us, you're only gonna get yourself shot!" Clint demanded his eyes alternating between the road ahead of him, the girl behind at his care and the sight of the Captain.

Steve nodded knowing the Hawk will catch the signal and he moved slightly away from them, suddenly another car blocked his path from the front, he stopped inches away from impacting on it but the driver on the rear car didn't have chance to step on the break, sending the three cars into collision, the last one on the line flipping over the air with the force and falling on its back atop of the silver Nissan.

"STEVE!" Clint make another dangerously turn and feel the hands of his target digging in his skin when the bike almost went out of control, but the archer couldn't care less, he passed by all the obstacles with one thought in mind: reach the Captain.

Leanne thrown her body backwards attempting to stop him, the archer bit down his lip to prevent a cry of pain to escape at the change of position on his wounded side, putting a hand over Leanne's own briefly glancing at her over his shoulder, the movement make the girl aware of the small device on his ear, the comm. Link Clint have forgotten to shut it down, she wasn't certain if the thing was a communicator or something but she have to try.

With cat like agility she took the device out and into her ear.

"What are you doing?!" Clint snapped making and attempt to keep the bike on the road and get his earpiece back. Leanne obviously ignored him just tried to hang on tight when Clint was forced to turn the vehicle away from the car crash, the third chasing car pushing the bike from behind and into the nearest exit.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She yelled not realizing her voice was carried ten times louder on the device.

"_**Leah? Where's Barton? Why do you have his comm.?"**_

"Uncle Phil?" The question seem almost whispered, like she didn't want Clint to hear, to bad she didn't realize the other avengers can actually hear "There's being and accident, one of Barton's friend, Steve got hurt and we're trying to reach him but we cannot, there is a car behind us getting in the way, Barton got shot, he is losing a lot of blood and…"

"_**Leanne, breathe okay, try to relax"**_ Phil answer shifting the channel to a private one, he turned his back to the other agents in the room and in a calm tone relayed his orders _**"listen you need to tell Barton that Steve is okay, that Thor is already on his way to help the Captain, put pressure on the wound to stop the blood, don't worry sweetie, there is backup on its way to you and Barton is strong, he would bring you to me, we will see each other real soon, okay?" **_

"Yeah, okay" she didn't knew how to turn the link off, so instead leaned closer to the agent with her "My uncle said that your friend is good, that some guy named Thor is on his way to help him and they send backup to help us, now if you stop playing crazy driver I can actually keep pressure in your wound"

"Your uncle?" repeated Clint turning in another alley to lose the black jeep, he glanced at the sky when storm dark clouds started to float above them, the girl was right, Thor was on his way.

He turned the bike around to get away from the Captain not really comfortable with the idea of leaving his teammate alone, but he knew that was what Steve wanted him to do too, to take the target to safety and get this mess resolved before someone gets really hurt.

"Can I get my earpiece back?"

Leanne pulled the device off her own ear and put it on the extended hand the archer gave her, without wasting any time, Clint put the device in its place knowing that everyone could hear him now.

"Seriously Coulson, you got a lot of explaining to do and by the way, Steve not only got hurt, he was in a car crash, with our enemies"

"_**Has Stark arrived yet?" **_Phil ignored the attempt of banter; he would explain everything when they were all safe and sound.

"_**Hovering above the baby hawk, Philly, don't worry I'll help him get your little bundle of joy safe, how do you call her 'your little sweetie'?"**_ Tony dived forward stopping beside the Ducati, his faceplate at level with Clint's head and even so he knew the archer could not seem him, he offered a smile anyway _**"Never took you for the family guy, Coulson, the girl doesn't look anything like you"**_

"Can we focus on the subject at hand?" Clint snorted, eyes traveling back to the black jeep behind them, Tony caught the indirect the archer was sending him when a gun appear at the copilot window "Shit"

Again the bike turned violently to the left while Tony moved to the right avoiding by inches the bullets, even so his suit could protect him from the attack, he wasn't to risk any malfunction that the bullets may cause on his system if one of them hit the right spot. He turned up, flying higher in the air when the enemy couldn't reach him and then fire his chest repulsor at the car.

The Jeep whipped to the side trying to avoid it, they didn't noticed Hawkeye pulling the bike closer to them until a gunshot ringed in the air and the pilot fall forward against the wheel dead, the copilot tried to take the wheel but Tony was already at his door, throwing the thing open and pulling the copilot out.

"That's what I'm talking about, you bad guys suck" Tony said hovering in the air, stopping at the same time Hawkeye did to watch the Jeep crash into the wall of a building ahead, fortunately the place seem to be vacant of people, but some of the civilians close by run away from the place.

"Stark" Clint turned his attention back to the prisoner in the Iron Man's hands; he was shocked to discover it wasn't what they first have expected, he tried to get down from the bike only realizing that Leanne didn't want to let go, her hands where resting on his shot wound putting the pressure needed to keep the blood from spilling and even thought he was aware of that, Clint pulled her hands away and got closer to their enemy "the bad guy is not a he…is a SHE"

"What?"

The mentioned woman spit and glare at both Avengers with a look they all have become very familiar with, Leanne looked startle by it too, but not in the same way Clint and Tony were, more like in a '_why a woman is after me'_ way.

"Uhm…Houston, we got a problem here" Tony said still hovering over the air, he knew it was the only thing keeping the woman from fighting him and escaping, although she seem to have realize her escape was not going to happen.

"For whom are you working for?!" Clint stated, his face inches from hers to add some sort of threatening effect to his question, wounded and pale, he manage to send a little fear on the woman, before she smiled at him darkly.

"Вы должны знать, ястреб (_You should know, Hawk)_" she replied back and they were taken aback with her use of language "Вы встретили его перед (_You have met him before)_"

Before they could ask anything else, the woman smiled darkly at them and took one last breath of air before clamping down hard on her back molar. The crush of teeth preceded the rush of cyanide from the broken capsule. Tony could do nothing as his captive began to convulse so he let the body fall to the floor.

"This is fucking great, how the hell do you manage to piss of all our enemies Barton?" Tony commented dryly pointing at the corpse "Since we had become a team at least half the enemies we had fought have something against you"

"It's not like I choose this Stark!"

"_**Okay children, both of you stop with the argument, we still got a mission to complete and your not going to finish it while standing in the street yelling at each other like five year olds"**_ Coulson stated over the comms and both Clint and Tony huffed in annoyance _**"I want your asses at extraction point in ten or I will send the hulk to retrieve you, Am I clear"**_

"Crystal" the archer stated taking his place in the bike once again and getting the thing back on the road, Iron Man flying above them like a metal angel guarding their way home; hopefully they will arrive in less the time before pissing of Phil even more.

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT…GOOD CRITICS ARE WELCOME TOO!.**


	6. I Never Had to Say

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I was intending on updating Healing Wounds but I realized that if I wanted to get to the best part of that story I need to finish this one first, some important facts you all need to know or you'll get confused.**

**Special thanks to those who review the last chapter: **_Jane S. Winchester _**and**_ Lollypops101_

**Also I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, this is just a fill for the story I needed a good way to get to the part were the explanations come, and none of the ideas fit as good as this, promise the next chapter will be longer and I'll try not to go on hiatus again.**

**Disclaimer: the characters here mentioned doesn't belong to me, they are own by Marvel and Stan Lee, only the OC are mine.**

* * *

When they finally arrived at the rendezvous point at the edge of the city was in utter silence, only Tony's suit thrusters could be heard in the mist of their entire journey there.

In the background a few SHIELD agents roamed the place in that old _'I own this place'_ manner that seems to identify every tech and support staffs within the organization. Some of them were readying the Quinjets for the take-off, others attended to mindless things moving from one side of the small site to the other mumbling stuffs to themselves.

But for the new arrivals all this passed unnoticed.

There were a lot of things to deal with that they didn't want to deal, a bunch of ideas that roamed over their heads individually, causing more questions to appear and answering none of the ones they formulated before.

It was all wrong, all garbled and unfamiliar. Too much information was missing and at least for some of them, couldn't believe that their handler, that Phil could hold this type of information from them.

Clint was torn between believing the man that had raised him or opening his eyes to the dark truth that Coulson had hide from them. The archer had trusted in Coulson since he was seventeen years old, since the man had handed him a paper that legally stated him as his guardian until he was twenty one and helped him get promoted to a full SHIELD agent in half the established time. He had trusted him, since Phil had helped him seal all ties with his dark life and start a new age in the light, to clean all the red in his ledger and see that he truly has a heart.

But was it really like that?

He could not know anymore. People had always used him and tricked him into doing their wishes most of his life, and Clint had learned over time how to separate those people from the ones that truly wanted to help him, which were a few, and Phil had being one of them.

But during this whole mess, something had started to created doubt in Clint's mind, making him believe that maybe he had made a mistake, let his perception being clouded by his heart, his sentiments, his desperate need to have someone at his side who wanted him for who he was not who he was pretending to be. Maybe Loki had been right. Maybe Clint did have a heart, way to much of a heart actually but…Was that really a good thing or a bad thing?

He parked just in front of the Avengers Quinjet in the middle of the SHIELD frenzy. He felt the presence of Phil, more than he saw him, moving on the background and decided to pay no much attention as he helped the poor teenager off the bike. Bruce was inside the jet, probably tending to Steve's injuries and Thor was manhandling a woman –the only prisoner they apparently manage to catch- into one of the Quinjets.

A flash of red moved on the edge of his peripheral vision and he saw Natasha strolling towards them, her eyes fixed on the teen behind him with a mixing of fear and pain.

Not wanting to get an argument in front of the girl, he dismounted of the bike practically handing the thing to Tony before he hurried to meet his partner half of the way.

"Where were you?" the question flies in a tone more harsh that he intended to but he cannot even consider to correct himself now. Besides, the way she kept looking at the astonished girl made the archer deduce she hadn't listened to him at all. This was quite strange coming from Natasha.

Clint took hold of both her shoulders and shake her slightly already his patient had burn into nothing alongside the adrenaline and the pain in his lower side was not helping improve his mood at all.

Natasha whipped her head to meet his eyes, the Black Widow mask back in place like nothing had ever happen and it only helped increase Clint's frustration.

"What?" she snapped pushing Clint away with less the normal ferocity she always displayed in such situations.

_"What?_" he repeated astonished in half mocking tone before growling slightly "Where _the hell_ were you? Tony said you disappear out of the thin air, I thought for a second something had happened to you but then you came here like nothing happen and it makes me wonder if I just had a dream about you being in there, in the fight"

"Clint…"

"We have a plan Tasha, Steve almost got killed because you ditch us, if you hadn't wandered off we might have had a chance of avoiding any one getting hurt!"

"Clint we can talk about this later" she replied moving her hand towards the hole in the archer body, but Clint just slapped the hand away "You need to get that looked after, you had probably lost a lot of blood"

"I don't give a shit about this, I'm fine, but you… you obviously aren't if you dis…" Clint hissed in pain when Natasha poked his wound and took a trembling step backward

"You're not fine, Barton"

Clint rolled his eyes but regret it instantly when his vision waver, he tried to get rid of the feeling by shaking his head only to wince at the pain that erupted from the movement, his skin going white in a second and his stomach did a flip. Blood loss and bullet wounds were a bitch.

"If you hadn't poke that" he started to say but stop himself instantly when his stomach did another flip and his knees suddenly gave up under him.

"BARTON" the teen voice rose above the others as she hurried towards the archer, Natasha was holding him upright calling for Bruce.

Clint lifted his head to watch the doctor in front of him, Bruce said something to him, pulling his hands away from the wound and Tony was instantly stopping Natasha from getting on the way of the man, Coulson was yelling something behind him holding the teenager close to himself. The last thing Clint could do was smile apologetically at the girl before blacking out.

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT…GOOD CRITICS ARE WELCOME TOO!.**


End file.
